


push my buttons

by blood_sucker



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, I do what I want, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, jongin has tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_sucker/pseuds/blood_sucker
Summary: A friendly game of Super Smash Bros. somehow turns into Chanyeol seeing his best friend's tits for the first time.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 242





	push my buttons

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to my first ABO fic in a long long time. im doing this for you, lovers of the jiddies
> 
> warnings: friends-to-lovers, omega!jongin and alpha!chanyeol, chankai are both virgins, jongin has tits it's fine

It happens when they’re playing Smash on Chanyeol’s old Nintendo 64, like they always do on the summer days when there’s not much else to do in their small town. 

The windows are open with the fans blasting, but with no A/C it barely feels any better, so Chanyeol is lounging on a beanbag chair with his basketball shorts rolled up and no shirt on. Wiping sweat from his forehead, he concentrates more on keeping up his winning streak as Link, while his best friend Jongin groans beside him, struggling to finally win as Kirby.

“Chanyeol!” Jongin whines as he gets knocked off the stage. “This isn’t fair! You know all the combos for Link.”

Laughing triumphantly as the winner, Chanyeol sticks his tongue out at him. “You just gotta  _ get good _ .”

Jongin pouts. “I’m gonna win this round. No matter what.”

Chanyeol loves a good challenge, so he grins and starts the next battle, Jongin stubbornly choosing Kirby again. As expected, Jongin begins whining within the first minute, unable to land a single hit on Chanyeol. It’s only when his damage percentage goes into the danger range that Jongin decides to forgo all sense of sportsmanship and reaches over to press random buttons on Chanyeol’s controller.

“Jongin!” Chanyeol shoves the omega away lightly, but of course Jongin doesn’t give in so easily. He only giggles and pushes Chanyeol back, and it gives him the slight advantage, readying Kirby’s hammer and knocking Link off the stage.

Chanyeol groans in frustration, throwing his controller while Jongin only laughs and cheers. 

“Yay, I won!” He sticks out his tongue just like Chanyeol had with a teasing sound. “Guess you aren’t as much of an  _ alpha  _ gamer as you thought!”

“You little…!” Chanyeol tosses Jongin’s controller aside and tackles him into the beanbag chair. Jongin only laughs as they wrestle as despite being an omega, he can easily keep up with Chanyeol’s alpha strength. It’s always been like this, ever since they were kids.

Jongin successfully rolls them over with a wide grin, the two of them panting as Jongin tries to force Chanyeol’s hands onto the floor. Chanyeol laughs and, with a grunt, uses the rest of his strength to switch their positions once again. However, he doesn’t realize how close they are to his small bookshelf.

“Ow!” Chanyeol exclaims as he hits his funny bone against the frame. He draws his arm back instinctively and almost falls onto Jongin only to catch himself on something...soft.

Jongin’s breast, small and yielding beneath his palm, and Chanyeol can feel the warmth of his skin through his baggy t-shirt. He wasn’t wearing a bra.

Jongin’s breath hitches, looking up at Chanyeol in surprise, face flushed from their little wrestling match. It takes Chanyeol a split second to realize he’s still holding Jongin’s tit and quickly draws his hand away like he’s been burned. 

“S-Sorry!” Chanyeol’s entire face turns red, and he sits up and backs away. “I, uh, didn’t mean to, um…”

Of course, he knew Jongin had breasts, just like every omega. Jongin never liked to flaunt them, usually sticking to loose fitting shirts. If anything, Chanyeol would sometimes notice thin bralette straps on his shoulders, but he never thinks much of it. Jongin is his best friend.

Jongin sits up, his cheeks also tinted pink and averting his gaze as he murmurs. “It’s okay. No big deal.”

Silence stews between them. Chanyeol places his palm onto the floor beneath him, the skin feeling hot. His fingers twitch, thinking about how...squishy and warm it had felt. He wondered how soft the skin was, how it would feel in the palm of his hand, how Jongin would react if…

He notices Jongin fidgeting, toying with the hem of his shirt. He looks at Chanyeol shyly, pursing his lips. 

And then Jongin asks, “Do you want to...look?”

Chanyeol’s brain short-circuits. “Wh...Huh?”

Jongin smiles at him bashfully, tucking a strand of his too-long hair behind his ear. “If you want to see them, I-I don’t mind, Chanyeol.”

The room feels way too hot, Chanyeol’s mind spinning as he takes in what Jongin is offering. He gulps, scooting a little closer subconsciously, and hears himself say, “O-Okay.”

That sheepish smile doesn’t leave Jongin’s lips as he unceremoniously lifts his shirt, revealing inches of tan skin. Chanyeol’s eyes trace up and up until he gets to the small pair of tits resting on Jongin’s chest. As a male omega, they aren’t big by any means but are just enough to have Chanyeol unable to tear his eyes away.

They’re perfect, a little paler than the rest of Jongin’s skin and unblemished. His dusky nipples are just as small and cute, perked up from being exposed to the air.

All Chanyeol can say, as a virgin alpha seeing omega tits in-person for the first time, is a breathless, “Wow.”

Jongin lets out a shy giggle. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol moves closer, knocking their forgotten controllers away. Jongin makes no move to back away, eyes becoming half-lidded and hazy as Chanyeol unknowingly fills the room with his alpha scent, heady with desire. Chanyeol stops when their knees touch and startles when Jongin reaches out to grasp his hand in his own.

“J-Jongin?” Chanyeol’s heart is pounding when Jongin draws his hand closer.

“You can touch...if you want to.” Jongin places Chanyeol’s hand on his stomach, the skin warm and softer than Chanyeol expected. He moves his hand slightly, and Jongin sighs in response, the sound going straight to Chanyeol’s dick.

Chanyeol’s gulps. “Um...I’ve never…” He doesn’t know how to get the words out, a tad bit embarrassed to admit to his best friend that despite being an undeniable catch as an alpha and dating a few omegas, he’s never gone this far. 

“Me neither,” Jongin breathes, eyes trained on Chanyeol’s hand, fingertips just grazing the underside of his left breast. “But I’ve always wanted…” He trails off, looking up at Chanyeol beneath his lashes.

Without really thinking, Chanyeol moves his hand, fingers stroking the delicate skin of Jongin’s breast. It yields beneath his touch and settles nicely into his palm as he caresses upward, thumb tweaking Jongin’s nipple. The soft sound Jongin lets out in response has Chanyeol feeling more brave, so he squeezes gently, eliciting a clearer moan from Jongin. Pinching his nipple and tugging lightly has Jongin arching into his touch, breathing noticeably more ragged.

The room starts to smell really sweet, like brown sugar and cinnamon, as the scent of omega pheromones are released into the air. It makes Chanyeol’s mouth water and unable to tear his eyes away from Jongin. His face is just centimeters away from Chanyeol’s, soft brown eyes glassy and hooded, plump lips parted and glossy with saliva, high cheekbones dusted a dark pink, hair tousled from their play fight.

Has his best friend always been this pretty? This omega-like?

“Chanyeol,” Jongin murmurs, moving ever so close that his breath washes over Chanyeol’s lips.

Their lips meet before either of them can catch themselves. It’s a shy, sweet kiss, despite the way Chanyeol is groping Jongin’s chest. Chanyeol pulls away, but Jongin surges forward, deepening the kiss with a needy desperation. His lips are so soft, plush, drawing Chanyeol in and clearing his mind of anything else other than  _ Jongin _ .

Jongin falls back into the beanbag chair, and Chanyeol follows him, the kiss breaking momentarily as they stare at each other breathlessly. The tension never breaks, only grows stronger as Chanyeol drags Jongin’s t-shirt back up, leaning down to press a kiss to his sternum. He hesitates with a look up at Jongin, who only pulls him closer with a hand in his hair, practically burying Chanyeol’s face between his cute, barely B-cup titties.

He takes that as permission and turns his head to take one of Jongin’s nipples into his mouth, sucking and relishing in the feeling of Jongin tugging at his hair and arching into him. His moan is sharp and sudden, loud enough that he stuffs the collar of his shirt into his mouth, afraid Chanyeol’s parents might hear them.

Chanyeol raises his left hand to toy with Jongin’s other breast, kneading while his tongue toys with Jongin’s nipple.

“Oh...Oh, Chanyeol…” Jongin whines, muffled through his shirt. His legs wrap around Chanyeol’s waist, their hips meeting, feeling each other’s arousal. “It feels...feels so…”

“Good,” Chanyeol finishes for him, grinding down onto the omega beneath him. “Fuck.”

There’s a slight squelch when he does so, and Chanyeol’s eyes nearly roll back as he realizes Jongin must be so wet underneath the running shorts he’s wearing. Chanyeol had done that. Chanyeol had made Jongin wet with his just hands and mouth. Just by touching his tits.

Jongin tugs him back down, kissing Chanyeol again. His hips never stop moving all the while, thrusting up against Chanyeol and whining all the while. It’s like he can’t get enough, and neither can Chanyeol, feeling like he’s one touch away from cumming. He feels like he’s going crazy, drowning in Jongin’s touch and scent.

“You can touch more…” Jongin gasps, pulling away from Chanyeol and grabbing ahold of his hand to lead it lower. “I w-want you to.”

Looking down, Jongin’s tits are covered with red marks from Chanyeol’s heavy kisses, nipples rosy and shiny with spit. His shorts are hiked up, exposing his thick thighs and accentuating the curve of his hips. However, Chanyeol can only focus on the dark stain on the gray shorts, the smell driving him insane.

“God, Jongin,” Chanyeol groans, digging his fingers into the band of Jongin’s shorts and tugging them down. Of course, he isn’t wearing underwear, and his cute little cock is lying against his thigh, which is wet with slick.

Jongin wears a dazed smile as he kicks off his shorts and hugs his legs to his chest, showing Chanyeol his pretty hole, glistening and waiting to be filled. Chanyeol just stares in awe, thinking he’s never felt more like a virginal alpha than in this moment with Jongin naked and willingly beneath him. It’s nothing like the porn he’s watched. This is a real omega.

What is he doing?

“Chanyeol.” Jongin’s voice is clearer and softer than before, and Chanyeol startles as Jongin reaches up to cup his cheeks. The look in Jongin’s eyes is the one he recognizes as his best friend. “I want you...I always have.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “A-Always?”

Jongin smiles sheepishly. “I, um, I guess this is kind of a weird way and time to confess but...yeah. I always hoped that you were saving yourself...for me. That you felt the same way.” He looks away.

If Chanyeol were being honest, he would admit that while he never thought of dating Jongin, a part of himself could never picture them apart. They’ve been together ever since Chanyeol could remember, and when Chanyeol dated the past few times, none of them made him feel as happy and safe as being with Jongin did. Even if they’re just laying around his room on a hot day like this, Chanyeol feels content.

And right now, Chanyeol can’t deny the fact that Jongin is attractive, and that he’s all Chanyeol wants.

“I want you too,” Chanyeol admits with a smile, and Jongin’s face lights up. “I’m just...nervous. I’ve never...done this.”

Jongin chuckles and pulls him close again. “You’re an alpha. It’ll come naturally. Besides, it’s my first time too. I trust you.”

The kiss they then share is filled with more care than lust, but it does nothing to dispel the tension between them. Chanyeol feels the haze come over him again with Jongin’s heavy scent, only intensified by his confession. Their lips move hungrily, and Jongin claws at Chanyeol’s shirt, and Chanyeol follows his lead by taking it off.

“Shorts too…” Jongin breathes and wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist again once Chanyeol tossed his underwear and shorts aside.

Chanyeol moans at the feeling of thrusting into the mess between Jongin’s legs, the feeling of Jongin’s smaller dick gliding against his own. And yet, it’s not enough, and Jongin seems to agree, squirming in Chanyeol’s arms until he can roll over onto his stomach--and suddenly Chanyeol’s erection is brushing against Jongin’s pert butt.

“You’re so  _ big _ ,” Jongin compliments, peeking over his shoulder shyly. He wiggles his hips invitingly. “I like it.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol enjoys the stroking of his ego and uses two fingers to pet Jongin’s hole, feeling it gush slick beneath his touch. “You’re so wet.”

Jongin hums, the sound bleeding into a moan as he feels Chanyeol’s fingers press inside of him. He’s so tight but loose at the same time, and Chanyeol can’t believe that Jongin would let him enjoy this. He can’t help but jerk himself off as he fingers Jongin.

“Jongin,” he groans, squeezing around the base of his dick to stop himself from cumming too soon. “I don’t know if I can last.”

“Me neither,” Jongin pants, whining as Chanyeol presses a third finger inside of him. “I don’t care though,  _ mmm _ ...P-Please fuck me.”

Unable to resist the temptation, Chanyeol pulls his fingers out in favor of lining himself up, knees on either side of Jongin’s hips. A line of drool escapes his lips as he rubs the head of his cock against Jongin’s entrance, landing and mixing in with the slick there. He can’t stall himself for long and begins to push in without much resistance.

Jongin gasps loudly, having to slap a hand over his mouth as his eyes roll back from the feeling of being stretched open. Chanyeol  _ was  _ big. That was no lie, but the slight burn feels good. Meanwhile, Chanyeol’s hands tremble as they grip Jongin’s slim waist, struggling to pace himself and not go crazy. It feels even better than he imagined.

It only takes a minute filled with heavy breathing before Jongin gives him the go ahead with a simple “move.” Chanyeol tries to take it slow, but he’s moving his hips with fervor before he can help it, the heat in the room feeling ten times hotter.

He steadies himself on Jongin’s shoulders, watching Jongin’s tan cheeks jiggle with each thrust in. Chasing after his own pleasure, he nearly forgets what he’s doing and forces himself to stop, earning a displeased whine from Jongin, who looks at Chanyeol questioningly over his shoulder.

“Lay on the futon. This can’t be comfortable.” Chanyeol motions to his bed in the corner with a tilt of his head.

Jongin does so without question, peeling his sweaty skin from the pleather bean bag chair (which Chanyeol will have to thoroughly clean later). He tries to lay on his stomach again, but Chanyeol flips him over, wanting to see Jongin’s face properly. He wants to make this as good for Jongin as it is for him.

Jongin’s itty-bitty waist feels smaller in his hands as he pushes back into him, and the expression of pure pleasure on his face has Chanyeol’s heart pounding. Jongin is so pretty. He’s so pretty that Chanyeol wants more of him, so he leans down to kiss him, swallowing Jongin’s moans, which escalate in volume once Chanyeol changes his angle.

“Chanyeol…!” Jongin gasps, nails digging into Chanyeol’s shoulders, looking at him with teary wide eyes as if he can’t believe how good it feels. “Don’t...Don’t stop!”

“I’m close,” Chanyeol pants, head spinning. He leans down to suckle on one of Jongin’s tits, Jongin arching into him, as he feels his knot start to catch on Jongin’s rim. It’s his first time knotting someone, and it already feels like he’s gonna pass out.

“Yes, yes!” Jongin cries out, crossing his ankles just above Chanyeol’s tailbone. “I want it! Give it to me,  _ alpha _ !”

Chanyeol moans as he bottoms out, knot swelling to full size as he orgasms. He spills into Jongin as the omega clenches and squirts around him, keening as he cums onto his stomach between them.

The tightly wound tension slowly bleeds out of them both, and Chanyeol collapses on Jongin. He feels like he just ran a marathon, and his legs feel like jelly. It doesn’t help that he keeps cumming, eyelashes fluttering with a groan every now and then. Yet, he’s oddly satisfied, and the ache is pleasant. If he knew sex with Jongin would feel like this, he would’ve done it a lot sooner.

Jongin laughs when Chanyeol tells him this. “It was really good for me too.”

Chanyeol hums at the feeling of Jongin gently carding his fingers through his hair. “I’m glad. Does this mean we’re dating now?” He looks up at Jongin with a grin.

Pursing his lips, Jongin feigns hesitation. “Hmm...I’m not sure I can date a guy who sucks at Smash.” He bursts into giggles when Chanyeol lightly slaps him in retaliation.

“You’re gonna regret saying that, my omega.”

“I’m sure I will, my alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, and bookmarks appreciated!


End file.
